1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particular, to a low-floor type vehicle equipped with an airbag module at the front portion thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
There is known a motorcycle equipped with an airbag device expanding upon clash or the like (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-83954).
In FIG. 17 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-83954, a motorcycle 100 includes a steering handlebar 104, an airbag device 120 provided rearward of the handlebar 104, a fuel tank 106 provided rearward of the airbag device 120, and a seat 103 provided rear ward of the fuel tank 106. Webbing 140 (hereinafter “the bag-mooring members 140”) is provided between the airbag device 120 and a vehicle body to guide and retain an airbag at an appropriate position upon rapid expansion of the airbag. The expansion and deployment of the airbag can appropriately be done by these bag-mooring members 140.
However, it is difficult to employ the arrangement of the bag-mooring members 140 applied to the motorcycle 100 on a low-floor type vehicle, which is significantly different from the motorcycle 100 in vehicle-body structure and in occupant-mounting posture.
Consequently, it is necessary to smoothly guide a bag-mooring member in the deploying direction thereof for scooter-type vehicles.